


First Impression

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Girl in Green [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea meets Mrs. Holmes for the first time and Greg Lestrade gets kidnapped by Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. Female Harry Potter. Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

**First Impression**

 

Chapter I

 

Anthea was her new name. The code name she used now with her job as the personal assistant and bodyguard of Mycroft Holmes, the brain behind British government. She was a secret agent, formerly employed by MI5 and proficient in several languages. She also had mastery in martial arts.

The offer to work for Mr. Holmes came a few months ago and Anthea accepted it. The previous assistant had tried to seduce him to get hold of the state’s secret. Her whereabouts now was unknown. Since the incident, Mr. Holmes had screened the list of possible candidates and came with her name.

He needed an assistant who was available twenty four hours a day, concentrated, focused and highly dedicated to work. So far, Anthea was able to meet his expectation. She had to admit though that he was an eccentric boss and with the way his brain worked, many had jokingly called him a robot.

She knew he wasn’t a robot. Aside of his occupation, Mr. Holmes cared for two things: his brother and his wife. He cared deeply for his younger brother and his wife. The younger brother, Sherlock, was a genius like Mr. Holmes, and quite a menace on his own. Mrs. Holmes was an unknown figure though.   Although she heard that she came from an old aristocratic family which suit Mr. Holmes fine and Mr. Holmes was forever ordering gifts for his wife. What she knew was Mrs. Holmes was a snake lover.

Mr. Holmes had several offices scattered around London. He had an office in Vauxhall that he used when dealing with MI6, he also had an office in Thames House for MI5 business, as well as an office in Whitehall. The place he visited the most was his office in Diogeness Club which was founded by the man himself.

In each place, there was a snake tank. Sometimes, those tanks were empty. But most of the time, those tanks were inhabited by venomous snake. Anthea noted that venomous and deadly snake was always there whenever Mr. Holmes had visitor. The snake would keep hissing and people wanted to finish their business as soon as possible and got out of there, which was pretty understandable.

At the beginning of her career, she had voiced her concern when she saw the tank was empty and the cobra had disappeared. It wouldn’t do if the snake got loose and bit Mr. Holmes.

Mr. Holmes however dismissed her concern. “My wife will take care of it,” he said.

She had never met Mrs. Holmes in flesh though but that was about to change.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“Prepare the documents for the next day meeting. I will be there in thirty minutes.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Anthea was in Vauxhall right now. She quite like the office since it had lovely scenery of River Thames. After putting the paper in the folder, she walked to Mr. Holmes’s office and stopped dead in her track. Someone was there. Anthea automatically reached for her gun.

The intruder turned. She was a gorgeous woman with green eyes and dark hair that was pulled in a bun. The woman was holding a snake in her hand. A cobra to be precise.

Anthea knew instantly who she was. “Mrs. Holmes.” Mrs. Holmes wasn’t like her imagination. She had thought of her like one of those aristocratic ladies in TV drama.

“Call me Harry,” Mrs. Holmes said, smiling. “Mrs. Holmes made me feel old.” It was true. She looked like she was in beginning of twenty. She also looked like one of those models on the cover of Vogue.

Anthea regarded her warily. What was Mrs. Holmes doing here?

Mrs. Holmes sat on sofa and indicated Anthea to sit in front of her. “Anthea, isn’t it?”

Anthea nodded.

“My husband has said good things about you.” The cobra now was next to Mrs. Holmes, hissing loudly. Mrs. Holmes patted its head.

It was hard for Anthea to watch it. She feared that the snake would bite Mrs. Holmes. If that happened on her watch, her head would roll. She secretly send text message to Mr. Holmes, telling him that his wife was here now.

“Would you like a tea?” Mrs. Holmes asked.

Anthea blinked. She was sure that the tea set wasn’t there.

Mrs. Holmes poured the tea for her.

“Thank you, Mrs. Holmes.” She replied politely.

“Harry, please.” Mrs. Holmes, err, Harry reminded her.

What was Mrs. Holmes doing here actually?

“Mycroft is a very busy man.” Harry said. “You’ve been very helpful to his work.”

Mrs. Holmes came there to interrogate her. It was her conclusion. Of course, Mrs. Holmes was smiling all the time and kept feeding her cake but she managed to wrangle out many things from Anthea. Things she never told anyone. It was ridiculous. She was a trained secret agent with years of experience and she was bested. How could Mrs. Holmes do that anyway? Anthea wanted to get out from there as soon as possible without offending her employee’s wife in the process.

The door opened and Mr. Holmes walked in.

Harry brightened. “Mycroft, I’m waiting for you,” she said.

“I apologize, dear.” Mr. Holmes replied. He joined his wife in the sofa.

The cobra hissed.

Mrs. Holmes patted its head again.

The cobra slithered away.

Anthea shuddered. “The folder is on your desk, Sir,” she said.

“Thank you, Anthea.” Mr. Holmes replied. “You may leave now.”

Anthea nodded, glad that she was able to leave.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

As soon as the door was closed, Mycroft Holmes turned to his wife. “Was it to your satisfaction?” he inquired.

“Quite.” Harry replied, stirring the tea. The Veritaserum did its job very well.

 

 

 

Author’s Note:

Since I found out about female Harry Potter fanfics, I want to try it for once. The image I have for Harry is Manon Leloup, a French model. I found her image when browsing and I thought, well, this is the image of female Harry Potter for my story.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

  

**First Impression**

Chapter II

 

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade glared at the man in front of him. He’d been kidnapped and dragged out this old posh club while he was on his lunch break. Only to be greeted with some arrogant looking man in expensive three piece suit. Well, he had been asked actually by a pretty woman to enter the car because there was extremely important thing to discuss concerning his job in the Scotland Yard. The woman had used Greg’s superior name and it was enough to make Greg follow her.

 

He was dumped in front of a building in Pall Mall and taken in to meet the man who was sitting in front of him right now. The man had sharp and calculating eyes, which reminded him of someone. He also didn’t say anything which grated Greg’s nerves. But Greg refused to be intimidated. He simply glared back.

 

The silence is broken when the door opened and someone walked in. It was the woman who kidnapped him. She brought a food trolley with her. Everything was done efficiently and in total silence. The woman left after her task was done.

 

She was replaced by a gorgeous young woman with dark hair and big green eyes. The woman wore black dress and carried a huge red leather bag.

 

“I hope I’m not late,” she said, smiling. “Hello Detective Inspector Lestrade.”

 

Great. It was really great. Another one who knew his name. What had he done to deserve this? Lestrade had to admit though that he had broken several laws by bringing an unlicensed consultant in on a few important cases. Wait a moment...

 

Greg’s eyes narrowed. “This is about Sherlock Holmes, isn’t it?”

 

“You’re correct.” She replied.

 

Greg cursed inwardly. What was he getting into now?

 

“Tea, Detective Inspector?” She started pouring tea into the teacups.

 

“Err..thanks,” Greg muttered.

 

The woman drank her tea first and Greg followed her step. The tea was warm and delicious.

 

“Why am I here?” he asked. “And what is your connection with Sherlock Holmes?” Greg demanded.

 

“My name is Harry and this is Mycroft. Sherlock is our younger brother.” The woman, Harry, explained.

 

Greg gaped at them. Now he could see the resemblance between them. Mycroft and Sherlock had the same eyes. They also had the same air around them and talked in similar way. Not to mention the fancy name, Mycroft and Sherlock.

 

“My brother fancies himself a consulting detective. From the cases you’ve work together; I could say that you two aided each other very well.” Mycroft said.

 

From Greg’s experience, Sherlock would show up and tell the police forces that they were an idiot. Then the mad genius would start his deduction which ended up with the culprit caught. It also ended up with the offended police forces. So yes, they had aided each other very well.

 

“Since your collaboration is beneficial for Sherlock, it would be wise to continue this,” Mycroft said again.

 

Greg could detect threat there.

 

“After all you’ve had a promising career already, haven’t you?” Mycroft commented, flicking open a little black notebook.

 

Greg’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Sherlock can be very abrasive,” Harry said suddenly. She must have sense Greg’s murderous intent towards Mycroft. Greg itched to strangle the annoying man.

 

“It was understatement of the century,” Greg muttered. “But, yes, I know. Sherlock doesn’t have a filter on his mouth and people don’t like to hear the truth.”

 

Harry smiled softly at him. “Not many people can stand Sherlock’s eccentricities.”

 

Sherlock certainly carried more baggage than eccentricities but Greg refrained from mentioning that.

“You have helped us immensely.” Harry said again. “For that, we’re really grateful.”

 

Greg sighed. “I will keep working with him the future so you don’t need to threaten me.” He glared at Mycroft. “Even though you’re member of MI6 or something.”

 

“I’m not a member of MI6. I’m only a mere government officer, Detective Inspector.” Mycroft said with condescending tone.

 

Greg snorted. Yeah, right. Who would believe that?

 

“Or something...” Harry said, smiling.

 

Greg groaned inwardly. But he continued and said. “I can see that Sherlock isn’t a bad guy and he has potential.”

 

Mycroft raised his eyebrow.

 

“If that’s all, I shall take my leave then, Mr. Holmes, Mrs. Holmes.” Greg said. Mycroft might think of him as an idiot but Greg didn’t miss the matching gold ring on Mycroft and Harry’s finger.

 

“Have a pleasant day, Detective Inspector,” was Mycroft’s parting words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

 

Mycoft watched Detective Inspector Lestrade leave. As the door closed behind the man, he turned to his wife.

 

“You have a habit of feeding Veritaserum to my guest.” He began.

 

“Yes, it suits your purpose, isn’t it?” Harry replied.

 

The teapot had hidden part to store Veritaserum. If Harry pressed the hidden knob on the handle of the teapot during pouring tea, the Veritaserum would be mixed with the tea.

 

“What do you think of him?’ Mycroft asked.

 

“He’s smarter than you gave him credit for.” Harry replied. “He is also an honest and brave man. I like him.”

 

Of course Harry would like Lestrade. She had fondness for anyone who exhibited those traits since they were very similar to Harry herself.

 

“Detective Inspector Lestrade will be very useful for us.” Mycroft concluded. He could use the man to watch over Sherlock. Mycroft had no qualms about manipulating people into agreeing to things that suit his own agenda.

 

  

Author’s Note:

 

Hi!

First of all, I want to thanks you guys who told me to use Hola. I can access ffnet now. I also can update new chapter. Unfortunately I CAN’T POST new story. I don’t know why so the second fic in Girl in Green series was posted by updating to my old anime fanfiction. The fic then moved to crossover section and thus no one notice and read it.

We Are the Champions is a short fic which tell about 2014 Quidditch World Cup. I want to write this since JK Rowling post about this. Since the children are Harry and Mycroft’s they take after their parents which mean Lily will have dark hair instead of red. I also moved forward Harry’s Potter time line.

Anyway, if Mycroft is going to propose to Harry during Christmas, where do you think is the romantic place to do it in London/UK and how to propose without being cheesy since this is Mycroft after all.

And the last, the image I have for Harry is Manon Leloup, a French model. I picked a few pictures of her that I think suit female Harry in my imagination.

Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
